It all started with one crazy clan
by Nightclawthebrave
Summary: Thunderclan, the craziest clan beside the lake, are in fact, the craziest clan. But now, they are tired of being the only crazy clan. What will happen? Will the clans ever survive the craziness? Will nyan cat somehow be in this story? Well read this parody to find out, or i'll stalk you in your sleep! Rated T because of craziness.
1. The beginning

**Hello probably-parody lovers! This is my first parody so just tell me if I did something wrong, NICELY! I will ignore all mean comments! Okay, back to happy time. I hope it will entertain you! Disclaimer: I definitely don't own warriors!**

The Beginning

_In the middle of Thunderclan…._

Firestar was planning something

**Firestar**: Hmm, this could lead to horror, tragedies, and unsuspected death. Yep! It's good!

Firestar then walks onto highrock.

**Firestar**: "All cats old enough to, uh, whatever it is!"

The cats crept out of their dens with sleepy pajamas on. A random elder threw a rock at him, but misses because of bad eyesight.

**Firestar**: "I have a plan!"

The clan oohed and ahhed for five minutes. When they finished, Firestar continued his speech.

**Firestar**: "Today, we are going to have crazy day!"

**The clan**: "Hurrah!"

And so they had crazy day. Graystripe took out his balloons filled with paint (which he was saving for over a moon) and Lionblaze took out his whip cream and sprayed it at everyone he saw.

**Lionblaze**: "Take that! And that!" (Sprays cream into his own mouth) "Yahoo!"

All of Thunderclan was crazy. Every clan knew that. The clans even threatened them to stop being crazy. But they just kept the craziness. Every one was enjoying the crazy day, except for Jayfeather, and he usually the craziest one (since he needs to release his anger). He was thinking up an idea. Then, a light bulb appeared over his head.

**Jayfeather**: "My head fur's getting a bit warmer than usual, I wonder why."

He than walked over to a drunken Firestar.

**Firestar**: "The best *hic* to where a *hic* striped sweater, is *hic* all the time!"

And around Firestar were also drunken cats.

**Jayfeather:** "How did you get so high?"

**Firestar**: "Catnip. *hic*"

**Jayfeather**: "Where did you get the catnip, the only place you could get catnip is IN MY DEN!"

Jayfeather ran into his den to check on his herbs.

**Firestar**: "We found it *hic* in your *hic* den."

Firestar then fell unconscious. Meanwhile Jayfeather was barb wiring his den. He came back with a poptart that had a little scraps of gray fur on it.

**Jayfeather**: "Rest in peace nyan cat, now Firestar eat this! You won't be high any more!"

He looked down to an unconscious Firestar. Jayfeather shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Firestar began to chew and his eyes snapped open. He then began to have rainbow fur and started floating.

**Firestar**: "~Hallelujah! ~"

Firestar then fell on his face.

**Firestar**: "ouch"

**Jayfeather**: "Hey Firestar, I have a better idea then all this c***."

**Firestar**: "Okay Jayfeather, tell me what c*** do you have?"

**Jayfeather**: "We really should have a crazy party, we really should! But I think that every time we do, it should have a theme."

** Firestar**: "Oh a theme song? That's easy; we'll copy the Pokémon theme song. ~I want to be, the very-"

**Jayfeather**: "Not a theme song! A theme! Like for example: the theme of Halloween is spooky stuff"

**Firestar**: "Okay I get you."

~silence~

**Jayfeather**: "So?"

**Firestar**: "So what?"

**Jayfeather**: "Are you going to accept my idea?"

**Firestar**: "Ya, sure!"

Firestar then gets onto highrock

**Firestar**: "Thunderclan! Get your butts in the clearing, NOW!"

Most cats were already in the clearing, but Dustpelt, Berrynose, Brambleclaw, and Ivypool came into the clearing with jet packs. Another random elder threw a rock at Firestar again, but hits Berrynose on his head instead.

**Berrynose**: "My face, my beautiful face!"

Berrynose then fell into a random pool of lava.

**Firestar**: "Jayfeather says that we should have themes for our crazy parties!"

The cats murmured within themselves

**Firestar**: "I also added something!"

**Jayfeather**: "That wasn't part of the agreement!" Firestar: "Heh, what agreement. I also want to spread the craziness to the other clans, so they won't be serious frowny cats!"

The cats cheered.

**Firestar**: "And to determine the theme, we have the wheel of themes!"

Squirrelflight and Leafpool come out in dresses and pull out a big wheel (you know, like the wheel of fortune kind of wheels).

The cats cheered.

**Firestar**: "And we shall begin, tomorrow!"

**Clan:** "Yay!"

**This is how the system works. It works in two different ways. Here are two options, you could 1. Submit a review suggesting a theme for the story or 2. Leave the theme thinking to me. I'll pick the one I could write the most "interesting" with. I'll try to update every week!**


	2. the start of craziness

**Hi again! Sorry that I haven't updated last week. I had unexpected business. Well the today's theme is from ****_justjoking88_****. I hope you're fine with me telling your name and sorry if you didn't want that. You'll find out what the theme is in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**The start of craziness**

_The next day…_

Firestar was having a discussion with Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Leafpool. Which were just the wise important warriors.

**Firestar**: "So, have we agreed?"

**Jayfeather**: "Agree on what? All you said was 'pss pss pss ps pss' over and over again"

**Firestar**: "So, it sounds cooler like that. No one can hear our conversations"

**Brambleclaw**: "Okay then. Now what are we going to do now?

**Berrynose from distance**: "Fixing my face!"

**Jayfeather**: "I told you already, you're face is fine from the rock. It's not even bleeding. And your whole body is fine from the lava surprisingly. You should be glad I could even do anything"

**Berrynose**: "But my face! It still has a scar!

**Jayfeather**: "I can't do anything about it, I heal, not beautify cats."

**Berrynose**: "Fine, I'll go to the beauty cat"

**Jayfeather**: "Who's the beauty cat?"

**Berrynose**: Points to Squirrelflight, "She is"

**Leafpool**: "Since when?"

**Squirrelflight**: "Since now"

**Brackenfur**: "ooh, can I be beautified!"

All the cats stared at Brackenfur

**Brackenfur**: "What, can't a cat be beautiful once in a while?"

**Firestar**: "Uh, maybe we should spin the 'Wheel of themes' now.

So Firestar walked up to the wheel, and spun it. The wheel spun round and round, so did the clan's heads when they stared at it. Then it landed on a single space. Firestar smiled.

**Firestar**: "ooh, this is going to be good!"

_At the gathering…_

The leaders were waiting for Thunderclan to arrive

**Blackstar**: "Where in Starclan is Thunderclan?"

**Onestar**: "Thunderclan wouldn't be late unless something happened"

**Mistystar**: "Hey guys, I smell Thunderclan! But something smells fishy"

**Blackstar**: "Oh I know it's Riverclan!"

**Mistystar**: "Hahaha, very funny. What I mean is something smells different"

Thunderclan walked into the clearing with the clan cats watching them. All of Thunderclan was wearing sunglasses. And Sorreltail was carrying a big round object.

**Mistystar**: "Um, why are you wearing sunglasses?"

**Blackstar**: "It's just Thunderclan being crazy again"

But he hadn't been expecting this. Sorreltail threw the object into the air and it started floating. The clan cats stared at it with wide eyes. Then, lights shot out onto the object and it reflected the colored lights into the clearing. The object then began spinning slowly. Then Thunderclan started dancing.

**Thunderclan**: "Dance party!"

Thunderclan screamed in joy. The other clans screamed in fear. Onestar was trying to run away but Firestar grabbed by the scruff and put sunglasses on him.

**Firestar**: "Where are you going? Don't miss all the fun!"

Onestar tried to speak but the music suddenly turned into the tango. Then Firestar stood on his hind legs with a rose in his mouth and put Onestar on his hind legs also. Then they started doing the tango like all the cats in the clearing.

**Onestar**: "Nooo! The horror! The horror!"

While Onestar was suffering 'the horror', Dovewing was trying to find Tigerheart.

**Dovewing**: "Come out come out wherever you are"

**Tigerheart hiding behind a tree**: "This is just like my nightmare. Dovewing turning into a horrific monster."

**Dovewing**: "Going somewhere?"

**Tigerheart**: "AAAAHHH!"

**Dovewing**: "Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face! Revenge! Now would you like to dance with me?"

**Tigerheart**: "Uh"

**Dovewing**: "If you don't, I'll turn into creepy cat again"

**Tigerheart**: *nods quickly and begins dancing with Dovewing*

**Blackstar**: "No! The craziness! It's ruining us all!" *grabs his walkie talkie.* "Commander Rowanclaw, can you hear me, Commander Rowanclaw"

**Rowanclaw**: "Yes I hear you Leader Blackstar, what are the objectives"

**Blackstar**: "Bring the Shadow X-Crazy unit ASAP!"

**Rowanclaw**: "Roger that!"

Then there was a whoosh. Only a few cats looked up since the music was blaring loud. There were jet planes flying toward the gathering place top speed. There were five jet planes that each had its own Shadowclan cat. There was Dawnpelt, Rowanclaw, Crowfrost, Scorchpaw, and Tawnypelt.

**Rowanclaw**: "Ready for Drop Off, are you guys ready? Stat."

**Dawnpelt**: "I'm ready then I'll ever be! I'll get to destroy Jayfeather once and for all! Hahaha!"

**Rowanclaw**: "Dawnpelt, we are not hurting them, we are just going to neutralize them"

**Crowfrost**: "I'm ready. I'll do anything to get rid of this craziness"

**Scorchpaw**: "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!"

**Rowanclaw**: "Good to know"

**Scorchpaw**: D:

**Tawnypelt**: "I'm ready, but I feel sorry for them, they were born crazy and it's not their fault"

**Rowanclaw**: "Tawnypelt, even if you are my mate, please, don't ever feel sympathetic for Thunderclan"

Soon the jet planes were over the gathering. Then the planes released a powder into the clearing. As soon as it touched Thunderclan and the other crazy warriors, they fell asleep.

**Firestar**: "I feel a bit dizzy" *turns to Onestar.* "I didn't know you had four heads"

**Onestar**: "What?"

Then Firestar fell down.

**Blackstar**: *talking to walkie talkie.* "Good job Shadowclan!"

**Mistystar**: "Well, let's get out of here!

All the cats left the gathering as quick as they can, except Thunderclan, who were fast asleep. Jayfeather was the only cat who wasn't asleep.

**Jayfeather**: "Good thing I had an umbrella" *looks at the sleeping cats.* "ooh, this could be my lucky day!" *pulls out sharpie*

_In the middle of Shadowclan…._

**Dawnpelt**: "I feel something is wrong"

**Tigerheart**: "what?"

**Dawnpelt**: "I feel as If my goal wasn't accomplished."

**Tigerheart**: "You mean destroying Jayfeather?"

**Dawnpelt**: "Yeah, it's weird. Do you think he somehow is awake?"

**Tigerheart**: "Nah, that isn't possible"

**Jayfeather in the gathering**: "I AM AWAKE! :D

**Well, that was weird. That's all for today's episode! Remember to think of a theme and review!**


	3. Attack of the crazy monkey-cats

**Hello crazy and normal people! I would like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and helped me find a theme. Today's theme comes from Latico (who was the only one who requested a theme this week)! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. You should know that by now.**

Attack of the crazy monkey-cats

_In the middle of Thunderclan…_

Firestar and Dustpelt are playing I spy.

**Firestar**: "I spy something that is dark brown, and looks like an evil cat I know."

**Dustpelt**: "For the last time Firestar, stop accusing and using Brambleclaw as an 'I spy' subject."

**Firestar**: "It's not my fault he's the only thing I see in front of me since he's eating at the food pile!"

**Brambleclaw**: "I thought you didn't judge me!" *cries*

**Dustpelt**: "Now look what you did! You made him cry!"

**Firestar**: "Well he deserves it, for looking like his father"

**Dustpelt**: "Firestar, Firestar, Firestar. What am I going to do with you?"

**Firestar**: "You can bow down to me"

**Dustpelt**: "No"

**Firestar**: "Aw"

Jayfeather walks in with Firestar's daily therapy herbs.

**Jayfeather**: "Dustpelt, I told you not to let him play these kinds of games. He can become judgmental and" *looks at Brambleclaw* "I see he already has been"

**Dustpelt**: "I can't do anything about it. He's my leader you know."

**Firestar**: "Yes I am leader. Now Brambleclaw, you are banned from this clan."

**Brambleclaw**: "What did I do?" *sobs*

**Squirrelflight**: "Dad! Stop harassing him!"

**Firestar**: "I'm sorry Squirrelflight, but he's such a- hmmph!" *Jayfeather shoves herbs in his mouth.*

**Jayfeather**: "That should take care of him"

Berrynose runs up to Squirrelflight

**Berrynose**: "Thank you Squirrelflight for the beautification! I feel so beautiful now!" (All that changed is his scar is missing)

**Jayfeather**: "Um, you don't look that different"

**Berrynose**: "Yes I do look different! It's the way how your perspective works"

**Jayfeather**: "Um, okay"

Firestar suddenly pops up onto his feet.

**Firestar**: "C'mon guys! Let's get down to business!"

**Clan**: "Yay! Firestar is back!"

**[Insert some happy-victorious song here]**

**Firestar**: "Everyone, to the wheel of themes!"

Firestar spun his wheel and it lands on a space.

**Firestar**: "hmm, what an interesting choice. A bit crazy don't you think?"

**Clan**: *nods*

**Firestar**: "I like it! Now, we're going to need salsa, monkey suits, and coffee.

**Jayfeather**: "What does coffee has to do with this?"

**Firestar**: "Because it's going to take a while to buy this many stuff! Duh! And we're going to raid Shadowclan! Revenge!"

_In the middle of Shadowclan…_

The Shadowclan cats are having a nice tea party.

**Blackstar**: "Ah, this is the life. No craziness, no stupidness, and no Thunderclan."

**Rowanclaw**:*British accent* "Blackstar, would you like raspberry or lemon tea?"

**Blackstar**: *British accent* "I would like raspberry. Thank you sir Rowanclaw"

**Rowanclaw**: *pours tea into Blackstar's cup* "My pleasure Blackstar"

The cats continued to have a tea party until they hear footsteps of running cats. The Shadowclan cats looked fearfully at the clan entrance. Then Thunderclan burst out of the entrance in monkey suits with bowls of salsa.

**Firestar**: "Time to eat salsa"

The Shadowclan cats then ran around in panic. Then the Thunderclan cats threw the salsa at the Shadowclan cats and licked some off their own fur. While all that was happening, Blackstar was freaking out.

**Blackstar**: "Rowanclaw! How did these Thunderbums get into the camp?"

**Rowanclaw**: *checks his laptop* "They seem to have somehow tricked the border patrol"

**Blackstar**: "How?"

**Rowanclaw**: "They walked AROUND the patrol"

**Blackstar**: *hits Rowanclaw on head* "Fool! You should've trained them to look around them too!"

The Thunderclan cats were still throwing salsa but they were mostly eating the salsa and saying random stuff.

**Foxleap**: "Hahaha! Cerebros! Cerebros! (Brains! Brains!)"

**Icecloud**: "Foxleap, esto es salsa, no cerebros. (Foxleap, this is salsa, not brains)

**Foxleap**: "Oh"

**Ferncloud**: "Why are you speaking Spanish?"

**Icecloud**: "Because it's fun!"

The Thunderclan cats were still doing crazy stuff and the Shadowclan cats were starting to stand up against the crazy cats. Soon, a salsa cat war began.

**Dawnpelt**: "Where are you Jayfeather? Come out, come out where ever you are!" *grabs a bowl of salsa*

**Jayfeather**: *comes out with a salsa gun* "Looking for someone?"

**Dawnpelt**: *stares and runs away* "I'll get you next time!"

After all that rubbish happened, Firestar was trying to convert Blackstar into a crazy cat.

**Firestar**: "C'mon Blackstar, it's fun have some salsa!"

**Blackstar**: "No! I like tea better!"

**Firestar**: "No. Tea stinks. It's not fun." *pouts*

While Firestar was pouting, Blackstar then got out his walkie talkie and began his anti-crazyness plan again.

**Blackstar**: "Rowanclaw, come in Rowanclaw. Do you read me?"

**Rowanclaw**: *throwing salsa at a crazy cat* "Yes, I here you loud and clear"

**Blackstar**: "Get the Great Gust!"

**Rowanclaw**: "Roger!"

Rowanclaw then gathered up Scorchfur, Tigerheart, and Ratscar. They then went into the secret underground basement and brought out a big machine with a big tube connected to it.

**Scorchfur**: "It's time to use this baby"

**Tigerheart**: "Dad, are you sure this is safe? This is the first time we're testing it."

**Rowanclaw**: "Of course it's safe, this is Flametail's invention. Don't you trust your own brother?"

**Tigerheart**: "Yeah but he died because he was jumping all over the ice when it's not safe too."

**Ratscar**: "He wasn't exactly jumping; sliding to be exact"

**Rowanclaw**: "Tigerheart, stop worrying. This is completely safe."

Rowanclaw then turned on the switch and the cats held onto the tube. The tube then blew air that blew all the Thunderclan cats out of the camp. Finally, the Thunderclan cats were gone.

**Rowanclaw**: "Yep, all better. Now how do you turn this thing off? We have to turn it off soon or it will suck all of Shadowclan."

But the switch was broken, and a note was on it.

**Tigerheart**: "'Dear Shadowdummies, I have broken the switch with my awesomeness. Sincerely, Berrynose the awesome and beautiful.' Hey! They can't do that!"

**Scorchfur**: "We got to get out of here!"

All of the Shadowclan cats tried to run away but the vacuum was too strong and sucked all of Shadowclan. And Thunderclan was at camp, drinking coffee and watching the whole Shadowclan chaos on their computers.

**Thunderclan has finally made their revenge! Wonder how Berrynose broke the switch with his "awesomeness". Remember to post a theme!**


	4. Too much randomness

**Hi! Sorry for making you wait, but I had a lot of homework. Today's theme comes from SwiftStar1. Sorry if I didn't choose you other guy's themes yet but you can keep trying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**Too much Randomness**

_In the middle of Thunderclan…_

Leafpool was teaching Jayfeather how to sew.

**Leafpool:** "And then you weave through these holes with the needles and then Presto! You can sew!"

**Jayfeather**: "Why do I need how to sew? I'm a medicine cat, not a queen. And I'm blind!" Jayfeather then pokes himself with the needle. "Ow!"

**Leafpool**: "But it's a great skill to learn!" holds up a Crowfeather plushy. "I'm going to give it to him someday!"

**Jayfeather**: "Sigh"

Firestar then walks up to them with a cup of coffee in his paws.

**Firestar:** "Hey guys, what are you doing?" *sips coffee*

**Leafpool**: "Teaching Jayfeather the art of sewing"

**Jayfeather:** "Art, ART? How is this art? It's torture!" *pokes himself in the eye* points to eye. "See?"

Suddenly, Berrynose leaped out of nowhere like a ballerina.

**Berrynose**: *In a fancy accent* "You just can't see the beauty in art. You're just blind to art. Get it? Blind? Ho ho ho!"

**Jayfeather**: "You can shut up!"

**Berrynose:** "Oh but that wouldn't be as fun wouldn't it Reginald?"

**Jayfeather:** "My name is not Reginald!"

**Firestar:** "Guys, guys. Calm yourselves"

**Jayfeather:** "I'm not going to be calm if this weirdo is going to be here!"

**Firestar:** *takes out a rock* "Alright Poppyfrost, I choose you!" *throws rock* The rock then falls lamely on the ground and Poppyfrost then lamely pretended to come out of the rock like a Pokémon.

**Poppyfrost**: "Hello everyone!"

**Firestar**: "Poppyfrost! Use nag!"

**Poppyfrost:** "Berrynose! What did I tell you about bothering other cats? It's impolite and very bad mannered! I'm so ashamed of you blah blah blah…"

**Berrynose:** "Aah! Okay, I'll come with you!"

Then Poppyfrost dragged Berrynose on the scruff into the forest.

**Firestar:** "Nag, it's the best move."

**Jayfeather:** "I can't believe it but I agree with you."

**Leafpool:** "Come on Jayfeather! I need to show you the next step in sewing"

**Jayfeather**: "Uh, um oh Firestar! Don't we need to spin the wheel of themes?"

**Leafpool**: "Stop stalling!"

**Firestar**: "Yes Jayfeather, listen to your mentor/mother/warrior. But he's right, we should spin it now."

Firestar then walked up to the wheel in the middle of the camp and spun. Music played and the cats started gathering around the wheel. But for some reason, it was spinning longer than usual.

**Firestar:** "That's odd, why is it spinning for more than fifteen seconds?"

Then Brackenfur, the wheel's mechanic, walked up with his mechanic hat.

**Brackenfur**: "Well, I put oil on the spin thing to make it spin longer."

**Firestar:** "I guess we're just going to have to wait. And by the way, we're going to Windclan next."

Finally, the wheel stopped and the clan gasped.

**Firestar:** "This is much elaborating than before. But we can do it! The invasion begins tomorrow!"

So then Thunderclan worked all day getting microphones, horrible dancing lessons and making Leafpool sew stuff.

_In Windclan…_

The cats were having their napping festival.

**Onestar:** "ZZZZZ"

**Ashfoot:** "ZZZZZ"

**Breezepelt:** "ZZZZZZ"

**Heathertail:** "ZZZZZZZ"

**Crowfeather:** "SSSNNNNOOOOORRRREEE"

Then there was a sudden rumble in the distant.

**Onestar:** *drool coming out of mouth* "Hm? What's that?"

Then the lights went out (I know, you can't turn off the sun. But they did, don't ask me how) and the Windclan cats began waking up. The figures of the Thunderclan cats could be seen by Windclan.

**Breezepelt:** "What the Starclan is happening?"

**Nightcloud:** *Sniffs the air* "Looks like we have visitors" *growl*

So the Thunderclan cats kept coming towards them and they could see that they were wearing something obnoxious on them. Windclan has just woken up so they still have blurry eyes. When Thunderclan was close enough, the Windclan cats could see what they were wearing.

**Heathertail:** "What are they…?"

**Onestar:** He squints then gasped. "Oh Starclan no."

The Thunderclan cats were wearing pie suits.

**Onestar**: "Ashfoot, evacuate the camp!"

**Ashfoot:** "Ok Onestar, on my way!"

**Firestar:** "This will be the day we will convert you to craziness. Thunderclan, attack!"

Then Thunderclan barged into the camp. It was chaos. The Thunderclan cats started singing, and if you didn't know, they were the worst singers in the clans. And even worse, the Thunderclan cats were dancing too. They were ten times worse then singing. Their dancing was so horrid and lame; it made even the bravest warrior crumble. The Windclan cats were trying to evacuate but the Thunderclan's craziness made them weak. Meanwhile, Lionblaze bumped into Heathertail.

**Lionblaze:** "Uh hi Heathertail."

**Heathertail:** "What are you doing in a pie suit?"

**Lionblaze:** "Because the wheel-." He covers his mouth with his paws.

**Heathertail:** "Will?"

**Lionblaze:** "Uh, yeah the will. Longtail said in his will to dress up in pie suits and all of this craziness."

**Heathertail:** "Really, I didn't know that he was a crazy cat"

**Lionblaze:** Nods head. "Yes, he was"

**Breezepelt:** "Don't believe him! He's just ly-" He gets interrupted by Lionblaze ramming into him.

**Lionblaze:** "Oops, sorry. I always have this spasm attack once in a while. Jayfeather couldn't do anything to fix it."

He then jumps on Breezepelt and sat on him, making it impossible for Breezepelt to get up.

**Lionblaze:** "Oops, there I go again."

Meanwhile with Leafpool and Crowfeather…

**Leafpool:** Holds up her Crowfeather plushy with kawaii eyes. "This is for you!"

**Crowfeather:** "Oh thanks I really-" Sees Nightcloud staring at him with flaming eyes. "Uh, I mean I don't want it"

**Leafpool:** "But, but, I made it just for you." Has tears in her big kawaii eyes.

**Crowfeather**: Looks at Leafpool's kawaii eyes and Nightcloud's flaming eyes. "I can't take it anymore!" He then grabs Ashfoot and throws her at them. "Here have my mom!" he then runs away.

**Ashfoot:** "What..?"

Thunderclan began singing "We are the Champions" and the Windclan cats covered their ears, so Thunderclan was really the champion. The Thunderclan then began going back to their own territory dancing some terrible dance while shaking their bottoms. Then in Windclan territory, it began raining cookies.

**Yup, that's that. Hope you like the extra long chapter (I think) after a couple of weeks. Review! Then you get to have cookies raining at your house!**


	5. Tasty Battle

**Hi loyal viewers! Sorry if you waited awhile, I was really busy like anyone would be these days. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Today's theme comes from justjoking88! Thank you for trying a second time to catch my attention. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. **

**A Tasty Battle**

_In the elders den…_

Jayfeather was getting rid of the tick infestation, or at least trying to.

**Jayfeather**: "Get out you mouse-brained ticks!"

There was a bunch of ticks bouncing everywhere in the den. He throws a wad of moss soaked in mouse bile. The ticks go away from the mouse bile but jumped everywhere else. Some even jumped into Jayfeather's fur.

**Jayfeather:** "Ah! I can't do this, too many ticks!" He scratched himself too.

Berrynose walks in chuckling.

**Berrynose:** "Ha ha Jayfeather, you can't even do the simplest job in the clan."

**Jayfeather:** He grabs a moss ball full of ticks. "Okay, see how you handle this." He then throws the moss ball at Berrynose, which resulted to extreme itching.

**Berrynose:** "NO! My fur! My skin! My flesh!" he said as he writhed in itchiness and horror.

Mousefur then walks into the den to see if Jayfeather was done but backed away when she saw the chaos inside. Firestar then saw Mousefur back away from the den and knew something was wrong. He tiptoed in his tutu and peeked inside to see Jayfeather and Berrynose writhing on the floor with ticks jumping everywhere on them.

**Firestar:** "What are you two doing rolling around? The elders need this den to sleep in and you guys are wasting time." He said humorously

**Jayfeather and Berrynose:** "Just do something!"

Firestar then ran to the medicine cats den and got a bucket of mouse bile. He ran into the den and dumped it into the den. The ticks jumped out of the den and into a bush, never to be seen again.

**Firestar:** "And that's how I, Firestar, saved the day."

**Jayfeather:** "Look what you've done! You soaked us and the elders' den! How are we going to clean this up!" he said, pointing to the Berrynose and the bile drenched den.

**Firestar:** "You can lick it off."

**Berrynose:** "No way! And my fur, my luscious berry smelling fur! It's ruined!"

**Jayfeather:** "Your fur smelled like berry?"

**Firestar:** "Why didn't you tell me before? I always had a berry smelling fetish and Jayfeather won't let me sniff his berries!"

**Jayfeather:** "That's because you kept eating them!"

**Firestar:** "And they were tasty."

Mousefur walks to them and stares at the elders' den. Her mouth gaped open.

**Mousefur:** "Look what you dunderheads did to my den! I can't sleep in that wet, stinky den! I'm calling the Leafpool."

**Jayfeather:** "But I'm the medicine cat!"

**Mousefur:** "Leafpool was a much better medicine cat then you." She then walks away to Leafpool.

The three cats stared at the den for awhile, and then they just walked away.

Firestar went into the clearing in front of the wheel of themes.

**Firestar:** "All Thunderclan cats! Come here, stat!"

Thunderclan came marching into the clearing with army hats.

**Firestar:** "We shall chuse our choice of wepons to attack Reeverclaan" he said in an accent.

He spun the wheel which was still spinning longer than usual because of the oil. It finally came to a spot and Firestar grabbed his walkie talkie out of his belt.

**Firestar:** "We're going to need a lot of mixing batter."

_In Riverclan's camp…_

The Riverclan cats were having a pool party.

**Mistystar:** (While in a pool) "Now this is the life, having a pool party on a hot day." *sips lemonade*

**Reedwhisker:** "Yeah, but I heard that Thunderclan was causing craziness in Shadowclan and Windclan lately."

**Mistystar:** "So?"

**Reedwhisker:** "We might be next,"

**Mistystar:** "Reedwhisker, our crazy proof security system can prevent them to cause any craziness in Riverclan. And Firestar and I used to be friends, so I don't think he would do that to a friend."

**Reedwhisker:** "I don't know Mistystar; he's been crazy lately"

Icewing then runs to them in a rubber duck tube.

**Icewing:** "Leader, there is an invasion!"

**Mistystar:** "What, who would do that on this kind of day?"

**Icewing:** "I just got notice that it's Thunderclan"

**Reedwhisker:** "Told you"

**Mistystar:** "Now wait; let's just think deep into this. They may not be having a crazy attack on us; they could just want to talk to us."

**Reedwhisker:** "You'll see they are trying to crazify us.

Then Thunderclan marched into the camp, pushed the guards aside and stood in the clearing stiffly. They were carrying bunches of boxes and some kind of cooker. Mistystar still doesn't believe that Firestar is trying to spread the craziness to her clan.

**Mistystar:** "Hello Firestar, what brings you to my clan?"

Firestar raises his paw.

**Firestar:** (as he sharply puts his paw down) "Throw the flapjacks!"

The Thunderclan cats started opening the boxes and threw flapjacks everywhere.

Everywhere cats screamed in horror and ran around in panic. Mistystar was standing, looking at the scene, with her eyes twitching.

**Reedwhisker:** "I told you he was going to do this"

The Thunderclan cats kept swiftly throwing and making flapjacks as they were thrown out into the clearing by others. Graymist was trying to escape out of the camp but Bumblestripe blocked her. Graymist started to scratch him.

**Bumblestripe:** *blocks attack with flapjack gloves* "No one can beat the flapjack!"

He then threw a flapjack on Graymist's face.

**Graymist:** "I cant see" she said muffled

After that, Mothwing and Willowshine were trying to evacuate the kits to a less crazy place. But Icecloud came and threw flapjacks on everyone's faces. Riverclan was in chaos. Mistystar just stayed standing in the clearing with her mouth open wide. Then finally, Thunderclan ran out of batter and flapjacks, so they retreated back.

**Mistystar:** "I'll never trust him ever again."

**Reedwhisker:** "Lesson learned"

Then Berrynose walked towards them and he threw a bucket of bile at them.

**Berrynose:** "Yes! Avenge the fur!" he then walked away.

Then nyan cat came and brought color to the world.

**Hoped you enjoyed that! So much randomness going through my head! Right now, I'm currently working on a story called "Twelve days of Warrior Christmas". It will be posted Christmas day and it would do me great happiness if you read and reviewed it when it comes out. Review!**


	6. The epic battle

**Hello everyone! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for a long time. I was working on my warrior's Christmas story during the holiday season. Then after that I had a bunch of homework, sorry if you had to wait for so long. Today's theme comes from wafflefur123. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors is not owned by me and I don't think Erin Hunter would give the ownership to me anyways.**

**The Epic Battle**

_In Thunderclan…_

The clan was having a social party.

**Firestar:** sips lemonade "ah, a day of rest from crazing the clans"

Behind Firestar while he spoke that, there was Berrynose running around swatting bees from his face, Birchfall was doing the tango with a stick (who's stick do you think it is?), Jayfeather was looking for something (cough, his stick, cough), Sandstorm was screaming "Pie!", and Cinderheart was doing ballet.

**Firestar:** "yup, what a nice day"

Jayfeather walked up to Firestar after he failed to find his stick.

**Jayfeather:** "Firestar, you do know this could be good opportunity for the other clans to get back at us."

**Firestar:** "yup" continues sipping lemonade

**Jayfeather:** "then we have to do something, or do you want us all to perish"

**Firestar:** "I wouldn't do that, but perishing the clan could be fun, but I wouldn't do that. Bluestar would take away all my nine lives to some idiot"

Firestar and Jayfeather looks at Brambleclaw, who was swinging from a random vine

**Jayfeather:** "Okay, but what are you planning to do?"

**Firestar:** "Thunderclan won't create the craziness this time; I'll let them create it"

_On the outside of Thunderclan's border…_

Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan are planning their attack.

**Blackstar:** "Okay guys, here's what we do. We surround their camp and then when given the signal, we dance like ballerinas to lure them out."

**Onestar:** "Who made you leader"

**Blackstar:** "Me. Okay everyone know what to do?"

**Mistystar:** "I still don't understand your tactic. How would dancing like ballerinas lure them out?

**Blackstar:** "Fine Missystar, why don't you be leader."

**Mistystar:** "I would be glad to. We should surround them and one patrol goes into the camp and attacks. Then when given the signal or when Thunderclan comes screaming out, the rest of the cats attack"

**Rowanclaw:** "That's a good idea."

**Blackstar:** "I still like my idea better"

And so they went to ambush Thunderclan. When they got there, Mistystar started to command the cats.

**Mistystar:** "I, Onestar, Rowanclaw, and Ashfoot are the attackers and the rest of you are surrounding the camp."

**Blackstar:** "How come I'm not one of the attackers?"

**Mistystar:** "Because, uh, we need you to lead the rest of them?"

**Blackstar:** "Alright!"

**Mistystar:** "Alright guys, let's end this madness."

They ran into the entrance and yelled, "This is an invasion!" but when they reached the camp, there was nothing.

**Ashfoot:** "Where is everyone?"

**Rowanclaw:** "This is strange. A whole clan can't just all disappear."

**Onestar:** "Or it's a trap"

Right when Onestar said that, Thunderclan cats started popping out of the dens.

**Mistystar:** "What in the name of Starclan?"

More and more cats started to pop out of the dens. Firestar was in the front, standing on his hind legs and crossing his arms with Brambleclaw who was against Firestar's back doing the same. Then with a flick of Firestar's tail, the cats started forward towards the small patrol snapping their paws menacingly. They were all wearing sunglasses, a cap, a gangster-like jacket, and a gangster-like necklace.

**Firestar:** "Yo cats awr real nuisance!"

**Mistystar:** "What?"

**Firestar:** "Sorry, I said you other clan cats are always causing trouble."

**Rowanclaw:** "Us causing trouble? It's you guys causing trouble!"

**Firestar:** "Very well. Clan," Clan gets bunches of pies. "Attack!"

Thunderclan attacked the patrol mercilessly. Mistystar signaled to the other cats outside. Blackstar charges in triumphantly.

**Blackstar:** "Don't fear, Blackstar is he-aaaahhhh!"

Blackstar screamed at the sight of Thunderclan. Dustpelt and Ferncloud snapped towards Blackstar and slapped him in the face.

**Dustpelt:** "Tell us."

**Blackstar:** "Tell you what?"

**Ferncloud:** "About the thing"

**Blackstar:** "What thing?"

**Dustpelt:** "Tell now"

**Blackstar:** "What?"

Ferncloud slaps him. Dustpelt slaps him. Firestar slaps him with a chicken. Brambleclaw slaps him with a fish. Squirrelflight slaps him with a piano, which sends Blackstar across the camp where Leafpool and Jayfeather were messing with the medicine cats.

**Littlecloud:** "I'm sorry for all of this, but stop this madness!"

**Mothwing:** "This craziness has gone too far!"

Jayfeather puts bling necklaces on both of them.

**Littlecloud:** "What is this?"

**Leafpool:** "You're necklaces."

**Mothwing:** "For what?"

**Jayfeather:** "To sacrifice you guys to the gangster king."

Suddenly a cat appears from the sky.

**Littlecloud:** "Is that, Bluestar?"

**Mothwing:** "Don't be ridiculous Littlecloud, Bluestar is dead."

**Bluestar:** "I am here for the sacrifices"

**Leafpool:** "Here they are."

**Littlecloud:** "Bluestar, you're the gangster king?"

**Bluestar:** "Yes I am"

**Mothwing:** "Who are you talking to Littlecloud?"

Bluestar then levitates them.

**Mothwing:** "Mysterious forces! Mysterious forces!"

Jayfeather and Leafpool wave at them as they floated to unknown places. The clan was in chaos the Thunderclan cats were hooting and yelling while the other clan cats were whimpering and crying. Soon the other cats retreated.

**Blackstar:** "We'll get you next time!"

**Firestar:** "Not on cookies."

Blackstar was so confused on Firestar's saying that he fell off a cliff.

Firestar stood on highrock.

**Firestar:** "We shall victory now our celebrate!"

**Clan:** "Yarooh!"

Then a giant cookie fell on the camp.

**I don't know when I'll update again so don't get your hopes up to high ;). Review for a more possible chance of me updating sooner!**


End file.
